Roses and Thorns
by RosesxHavexThorns
Summary: Sisters Rose and Aven are completely diffrent as they find out after showing up at the Titans door one afternoon As Rose quickly adjusts to the hero life Aven begins thinking about the other side, the villain one. is it to late to save there team mate?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so others have probably done stuff like this before, but oh well. I will be co-writing this story with my sister, RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose. This features me and her as Titans, Enjoy!

Black Rose: Can I do the disclaimer?

Thorn: You could but….

Black Rose: Pretty please with an exploding cherry on top?

Thorn: As long as you throw the cherry at our brother, then fine.

Black Rose: Yay!!!!

Disclaimer: we do not own Teen Titans, if we did; there would be a lot more changes. Such as….

Thorn: Shut up rose, you're going on to long.

Black Rose: Grrrrrr

Anyway,

Review!

"Have we lost them yet?" A young girl asked.

"I don't know, I'm not looking behind me every three seconds you ask me that question, just RUN!!!!" Another girl replied.

Three men in black chased the young girls.

Let's just say, they were not happy.

"I don't know what you did to piss them off Aven, but it sure as hell worked."

"Ohhh did little miss perfect just cuss? Whatever have I done to deserve that?" The other girl, Aven, mocked hurt and kept on running.

"Let's just say that my job interview didn't go so well."

"God, we could have gotten some money from your job but noooo Aven can't do that."

"He freakin put his hand on my thigh, up my freakin skirt! I sure as hell wasn't going to take that job with a fuckin perverted boss walking around looking at my butt!" Aven yelled.

"What the guy saw in you we will never know…"

"Shut it and run!"

"I can't!"

"Why?!"

"Ummm besides the fact we are surrounded by bad guys in suits and water?"

"Shit!"

"Watch your language Aven, mom and dad didn't approve of your cussing."

"Mom and dad didn't approve of _me_."

"Whatever, come on, I think I know what we can do."

"What?"

"JUMP!!!!!"

And with that the two girls jumped over the side of the cliff and were falling fast towards the water.

"USE YOUR WINGS!!!!!" Aven yelled.

"What?" The other girl grinned as they fell.

"Goddamn, you heard me use your fuckin wings!" 

"Not if you talk to me like that!" 

"Rose, I swear to god if you don't pull out your wings right now I will rip out your feathers one by one tell you don't have wings anymore!" 

"Say please." Rose said.

The were 20 feet above the water.

"Say please." Rose repeated.

It was just 10 more feet.

"Say ple-."

"PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aven yelled as they approached 5 feet.

"OK."

Rose shrugged off her jacket and released her pure white wings and grabbed her falling sister.

Aven's face hovered inches above the water.

"Rose! If you ever do something like that again I swear to god I will-."

"Let's go to that tower." Rose interrupted.

"Tower?" Aven questioned.

"Yep."

And with that Rose flew off towards the tower in the middle of the ocean carrying Aven bridal style.

"What tower?" Aven asked.

"Titans Tower." Rose answered.

"Shit."

Ok so how do you like? Aven is me and my sister is Rose, I think it turned out well, Review!

Thorn


	2. Meeting the girls

Chapter Two, this time it's me, Rose, writing the chapter, hope you like!

Black Rose

Rose's POV

My sister and I stood at the base of titan's tower. Funny how many times you see this place and it seems all majestic, but when you're this close and can see all the details…not so much.

"Well? What do we do?" Aven asked.

Aven is my older sister. She's more of the wild child; she's not the best role model either. She drinks, smokes and has numerous guys at our house. But, she's my sister and I love her that way.

"Um… we could knock?" I said quietly, my shyness showing through the level of my voice.

"Too late, we already saw you." Said a figure in the door way.

The person stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. He was African-American with dark skin and a bald head. But the interesting thing about him was that he was half robot. You might be wondering why I'm not freaking out. Well, you see, I'm not normal either. Although I look like your average 15 year-old, I have wings. Yep, wings. You know? Like those angels up in heaven. They're pretty wings too, pure white and clean. Anyway, back to the robot.

His one red eye gazed at the two of us intently, scanning I bet. Finally, he opened the door wide and bowed to use like he was our servant or something.

"Why don't y'all come in and say hello. Shoes off at the door, coat on the rack." He joked.

Aven looked at me cautiously, for these were 'my people' as she says.

I gave a slight nod of my head and proceeded to walk through the stainless steel door.

"My name is Cyborg, and you lovely ladies would be?" Cyborg questioned.

"My name is Rose Marie, Rose for short, and this is my sister-."I was cut off by my sister herself.

"And I'm her sister who can introduce herself." Aven snapped. "Anyway, my name is Heaven Grace, call me Aven or die." She snarled. Aven's always hated her name. She was never on good terms with our mother (who named the both of us). Our mother was very religious and I had no problem with that but Aven said that it was worthless for God could never love a person like her. She was wrong though, God loves everyone. Anyway, back to Titan's Tower.

"Delighted to meet you ms. Rose and ms. Aven, now if you'll just follow me." Cyborg lead us down a hallway to another door, he entered some numbers on a keypad and stepped aside.

"After you," he said smiling.

"Ok." Aven said as she charged a head.

I followed her and found myself in a room much like the ones in those TV shows like BONES and NCIS. It was small, and oddly familiar. There was a metal table and two metal chairs with some water and food on the table top. The furniture faced a 'mirror' that I assumed was the type where they could see us but we couldn't see them.

I hated this, it made me feel like I did something wrong, when in fact all I did was save my sister's life from some angry men in suits.

Aven grumpily sat down at the table and proceeded to glare at the 'mirror' while I assumed she was trying to figure out how many ways she could kill them and get away with it.

Oh, sorry, did I forget to mention Aven is partially psychotic? Let's just say out family didn't approve of her for a reason. But, as Aven always said, "So you don't love me because I'm 'weird' but you can love a freak with wings?" guess who that freak was? Moi. To which mom would reply, "Rose is an angel sent from heaven above, now go to your room before I have to ground you, AGAIN!" little did mom know that these 'groundings' were easy to fake. All she had to do was but on her 'trashy' music, turn the volume up really loud, then climb out the window to go to whoever's party she wanted to.

But back to the present world.

Robin's POV

"What do you think?" I asked the other members seated at the table. Many eyes stared back.

"Well love, I think you should let them out. They've been in there for _hours _and there's no loo in there!" Spunky Argent said from back in the room.

"Yeah man, you can't keep them in there forever!" Short tempered Hotspot yelled.

"But we have to know if there threats." Robin said, trying to keep his cool.

"Robin, I did an aura scan on both of them and all I could find was that the winged girl was easily fascinated by shiny objects and the other one is highly pissed off at you." Raven monotoned.

"But they knew where to find us! What if there spies! What if their working for you-know-who!" Robin explained.

"Robin, this isn't Harry Potter. You can say Slade." Cyborg said, exasperated.

"Wait! I thought Voldomort was You-Know-Who, not Harry!" Kid Flash said, clearly confused.

"Aiy ya yi." Jinx muttered, rolling her eyes at her brain-dead boyfriend.

"Yeah, and news flash Robin! Where in a 20 floor building on in island overlooking one of the most populated city's in the U.S.A.! There's no way they could NOT see us!" Beast Boy explained, feeling smart for once.

"Ok, I get it. But still, don't you think there's something weird going on with them?" Robin asked, feeling defeated.

"Friend Robin, I do believe that these girls are quite lovely yes?" Starfire said innocently.

Robin smacked his forehead, leaving a red hand mark above his mask.

"I'm going in to talk to them." He said as he stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Tell me if they turn into some mutant alien or something." Herald joked as Robin left the room.

"I HEARD THAT!" Robin yelled from down the hallway.

"Oh, that would be most unpleasant." Starfire said not understanding the gist of Herald's joke.

At that, everyone started laughing hysterically; even Jericho was smiling with his eyes.

"I HEARD THAT TOO!" Robin yelled again.

Aven's POV

I watched as mister high and mighty himself walked into what I dubbed 'the cell'.

"Oh, ready to talk to us now, or still afraid we're going to bite?" I said coyly, and I could hear my sister next to me giggle.

"Let's get down to business." He said sternly, pulling out another chair.

"To defeat, the hunts." I said in a 'manly' voice.

Robin stared at me blankly.

"What? Have you ever seen the movie Mulan?" Another blank stare. "Seriously? You're kidding me! What do you super heroes do when you're a kid?" I couldn't believe these guys, I mean, sure my childhood wasn't the best, but at least I had one, these guys? I wonder what there's were like.

Robin's Memory/POV

Two smiling parents, one lifting him up, the other making him laugh. Man, his parents were the best.

Another image,

A tight rope act gone wrong, two parents not smiling anymore. A fatal crash and two dead parents on the circus floor.

Robin felt tears coming to his eyes as he remembered the night his childhood ended, and adulthood began.

Aven's POV

I stared at the man before me, and I use that term loosely, as I watch his masked eyes tear up and the pure water dripped down his pale cheek.

Leaning over the steel table, I snapped my fingers in front of his masked face,

SNAP!

It was loud, but nothing fazed him…I wonder where he is in his brain.

Robin's Memory/POV

A gunshot. Two caped crusaders racing through Gotham to the scene of the crime.

It was my first dead body since the accident.

That was the day they _accepted _me into the adults world. I was _excepted _to suck it up and leave the body to rot in the rain.

"_The police will find it." _My emotionless mentor said.

To this day I wonder if they ever did. I find myself thinking about it a lot, my first dead body. Who mourned the loss of this soul, what was its life like? Was it happy? But most importantly, what was its name?

Some days I also wonder what it would have been like if that was me, rotting in the real world, but with my parents in heaven.

And some days, it's just another little boy's body decomposing in the bitter Gotham rain.

Robin's POV

After awhile, I open my eyes and see that I fell asleep; it was a horrible dream, more like a nightmare actually. Full of rotting flesh and out of contortion faces. Faces I knew.

I look across the table to see what the girls were doing. The one with wings, her name was Rose I think, was fast asleep, her pure white wings wrapped around her tiny body. I look to my right, to see where the other one was. As I turn my head, I was met by cold, unfaltering eyes.

"Sleeping beauty finally awake, or do you need a kiss?" She said sarcastically, and for some reason, I found myself blushing under control, and I prayed that she wouldn't see it with midnight shadows all around us. Wait shadows? There were no windows or light, how could there be shadows? I wasn't stupid though, I knew our body's make shadows and all, but still. Something wasn't right about this situation.

"So, you finally figure out what's 'wrong' with me? My sister's 'problem' as you say is her wings. But did you ever figure out what mine was? Hm? The boy wonder finally not figures something out? Well, let me give a demonstration and then see if you can guess." The shadows in the room disappeared and I could plainly see her face now.

Small, pale, unforgiving. Her dark eyes wouldn't leave my face, it felt as if she was staring right into my soul, past my mask, past all the walls I had built over the years, right into my heart, or whatever was left of it.

The shadows came out again, and seemed to be making shapes. A circus tent, a tightrope act, a little boy crying. Then I knew, "You're shadow manipulator, aren't you?" I said.

"Well, if you mean I can look into your soul and twist the shadows to my bidding, then yes. It's a horrible power; one I wish would go away. It's not like I can be a super hero or anything with it. I'd probably be better off as a villain, don't you think?" Before I could even say anything, she went on.

"Now wings? That's a great power. Controlling darkness's and tragedy? Not so much. The only person who knows was my mom, and now you. So Richard, What do you think of me now?"

I looked at her again, right into her eyes, and saw something horrible.

Aven's Memory/Shadows

Two small girls running around, chasing each other. One girl jumps and spreads her wings. The other pouts and turns away. A taller figure, a mother? Comes out and looks at the older girl, screams at her, hits her. The little girl with wings looks over her shoulder, and flies faster, away. The older girl becomes furious as she sees her sister leave her and a smoky shape races the winged girl until it has a hold of her, dragging her back.

The mom screams at the older one again, picks her up and hits her, and then puts her in a car. They drive around for a while, mother and daughter, until the mother takes her out of the car and dumps her on the cold unforgiving road, and drives away.

The winged girl comes and finds the older girl, her sister, and struggles to help her fly home. They end up flying for hours, flying and walking, until they are at the edge of a cliff, and the young girl spreads her wings and the two fly over the ocean, towards a building on an island overlooking a bay. They walk into the old abandoned building, and the two slowly climb up some steps until they find a small room, they make a bed out of materials there and use a backpack for a pillow and they fall asleep, two little girls, and one having a dream, the other living a nightmare.

As the girls slept, a tall figure dressed in black shut the door of the room the two girls were in, and you could see a name plate on the door, showing this was probably an old company at one time.

The name on the door was

Wilson, Slade.

Head boss,

Weapons Manufacturing,

Jump City,

California.

Office.

Robin's POV

I had no clue what was happening, and I knew Aven didn't either, for her dark eyes were hollow seeming as she looked off into the distance, and I knew I just saw something no one was ever supposed to see.

I am sorry about the abuse of Aven in this chapter, and remember, none of this has actually happened. I do not own Harry Potter, Voldomort, Mulan, or The Hunts. Thank you for reading and review,

Black Rose and Thorn


End file.
